Just Another Christmas Party Or So We Thought!
by AndieGibbs09
Summary: Ro and the rest of the Ninja Storm Rangers have a Christmas party with a holiday surprise for my readers. ::grin:: ONESHOT Set in the 'Just Another Day Or So We Thought' Universe!


**_Disclamer:_** Ok I don't own ANYTHING but 'Ro! The only reason I own her is because she lives in my head and I can't get her to leave...not that I want her too...

**_A/N:_** Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year from me and 'Ro!

* * *

'Ro and Tori watched as the Dustin, Cam and Shane put up the Christmas tree. The two of them were getting the rest of the decorations out so they all could decorate the tree the guys brought down into Ops. "A little to the left…you're other left Dustin…" Cam directed as he was whacked by a random branch while setting up the tree stand. "Sorry dude!" Dustin said while Shane tried not to laugh. They finished putting up the tree and started to untangle the lights. A few broken bulbs and swear words later they had the lights on the tree. "Wow…I never knew you guys had such a wide…vocabulary. Especially you Cam!" 'Ro giggled. Cam blushed but grinned. Hunter and Blake came down the stairs with two thermoses and two boxes of doughnuts. "Wow looks good!" Blake said. "Well we aren't finished yet!" Tori said motioning to the different ornaments that everyone brought earlier in the week. "So that's why we gave those to Cam…" Hunter said grinning. "Well DUH!" both Tori, 'Ro and Dustin said. Everyone started laughing. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get decorating!" Shane said as he picked up an ornament that he had brought. Everyone decorated the tree and soon it was done except for a few bare spots. No one noticed Cam and 'Ro slip off to the side each grabbing a box. "Guys Cam and I have something for you." 'Ro said setting her box down on the table. The others gathered around the table and sat on their pillows.

"Ok. Cam you go first please." She said after everyone got settled. Cam nodded and opened the box that he had brought out. He took out five boxes, each a different color of course, and passed them to each ranger. "You can put these under our tree or take them home if you like but you're not to open them until Christmas!" Cam said as he passed the last box, a white one, to 'Ro. "Mine is a little different. You can open them now." 'Ro said passing them each a small box with their color on it. It was decided that Shane would open his first as he was the leader, then Tori, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam. Shane had gotten a red ornament that was shaped like a hawk. Tori's was a blue dolphin and Dustin's a yellow lion. Hunter and Blake had been given Crimson and Navy beetles and Cam had been given a green mini samurai sword with a star behind it. It was obvious that they were homemade ornaments given the detail work and the fact that no else made Christmas ornaments like these. Tori squealed and hugged 'Ro as did the guys only minus the squealing. "Merry Christmas guys. Go put them on the tree already!" she said laughing. They quickly did so.

They all sat back down and drank their hot chocolate and ate their doughnuts. After they finished eating they sang carols and played a few games then one by one they all left until it was just 'Ro and Cam in Ops. They both stood as 'Ro got her things together. Cam walked with her to the stairway. "Well I'd better be getting home so that I can call Tommy. I have a few other friends to call as well." She said smiling at him. He smiled back and was about to walk back to his computer when something above them caught his eye. He looked and saw mistletoe, probably put there by Tori. He looked down at 'Ro and saw her smiling still. "Did you…?" he started looking at her suspiciously. The smile turned in a smirk. "Maybe. What're you going to do about it?" she asked impishly. "This…" he said leaning down and kissing her. They never noticed the flash of a camera or Tori sneaking back upstairs with a grin on her face.

* * *

Christmas morning 'Ro and Cam both found a picture of them kissing under the mistletoe in a frame with their colors.


End file.
